What Really Happened Right after the Avalanche
by cartoonman412
Summary: Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lisa, Luan, Luna, Lily, Lana,Lucy, Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. have disappeared in the avalanche and while Lynn and Lola stay overnight in the shelter cabin with Bobby and Ronnie Anne, Lola begins missing them and gets depressed and heartbroken and begins crying a bit, so it's up to Lynn to keep her calm and reassured.


Chapter 1: The shelter cabin/Lola's depression and sorrow and Lynn's consoling

It was silent just as they were eating their dinner meal. Ronnie Anne (who was also staying overnight in the shelter cabin) was chuckling in content with her smiling face, only to have it disappear when she looked right over at Lola and noticed that she hadn't even touched her dinner meal. She still held the photos of Lincoln, Lana, Lori, Leni, Lisa, Lily, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. (who disappeared in the avalanche) in the photo album to her chest and began sobbing heavily. Ronnie Anne frowned a bit for 1 single minute right before showing Lola a picture drawing of a kangaroo.

"Hey, Lola, look," Ronnie Anne turned herself around. "I drew a picture of a kangaroo." she said to her as Lola wasn't in the mood to look right at the picture drawing.

Lynn looked right at the depressed and sorrowful Lola with a concerned look on her face.

"Lola? how 'bout you and I stay overnight in here." Lynn said to her.

"O-O-Okay, L-L-L-Lynn, b-b-b-b-but I-I-I-I s-s-s-sure w-w-w-w-wish o-o-o-our o-o-o-other s-s-s-siblings a-a-a-and p-p-p-p-parents w-w-w-were h-h-h-here w-w-w-with a-a-a-all o-o-o-of u-u-u-us." Lola sniffed a bit between sobs and weeps.

Lola was crying and weeping in Lynn's arms. Lynn's sports shirt was a bit wet from Lola's tear drops.

"Hey, shhhhhh, hey, it'll be alright, Lola, I'm here for you." Lynn said to her while stroking her hair.

Lola continued sobbing heavily.

"But it's super hard to quit thinking about it." Lola said to Lynn between sobs and weeps.

"It's only for the entire night, I'm pretty sure they'll be found real soon." Lynn said to her gently.

Lola stopped crying and weeping for a bit.

"Can you sing me the lullaby that Luna used to sing to me and Lana when we were Lily's age?"

Lynn agreed with Lola.

"Of course I can, Lola, [Kisses A Bit] of course I can." Lynn said to her as she began singing to her as well.

Lynn: _**Little Lola**_

_**don't be terrified**_

_**of some creepy stranger**_

_**there's no danger**_

Lynn (continued): _**I'm here**_

_**all day and night**_

Lynn: _**little Lola**_

_**don't be terrified**_

_**even though**_

_**you get chased around**_

_**by a vampire clown**_

_**you can always**_

_**take him down**_

Lynn (continued): _**I'm here**_

_**all day and night**_

Lola yawned a bit and she and Lynn both fell asleep at the exact same time while resting in their pillows and sleeping bags.

Chapter 2: Lynn and Lola reunited with their parents and other siblings 

The very next morning, Lynn and Lola were awake and enjoying their breakfast meals. Lynn had a super good idea to help Lola out.

"Hey, Lola, I have a super good idea," Lynn said to her. "let's go look for Lincoln, Lana and the others."

"Okay, Lynn, I'm feeling so much better right now. Lola said to her as Lynn smiled a bit.

"I'm so relieved you're feeling so much better, Lola." Lynn said to her while taking Lola's left hand in her right hand.

Lynn and Lola walked around the entire cabin park and noticed 10 peculiar faces looking right at them.

"Hey, Lynn, hey, Lola, were you looking for us?" Lincoln asked them.

"we were literally underneath that avalanche for 3 days." Lori said to them.

Lola was overjoyed to see their parents and their other siblings again.

"Mom, Dad, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, you guys, it was super terrifiying when I thought you were all gone for good, but you're all alive and kicking." Lola said to them while approaching them.

"Well, Lola, I'm super thrilled you found all of us," Lana said to her while she and her twin sister hi-5'd 1 another.

"and in fact, let's continue our vacation trip." Lynn Loud Sr. said to them as they were all walking around and having a super good time to themselves.


End file.
